


Chasing shadow

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Summer Nude (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Un pugno.Forse un pugno avrebbe potuto concederselo.Hikaru ci pensava ogni volta che lo vedeva, e ogni volta desisteva.
Relationships: Kirihata Hikaru/Taniyama Hanae, Mikuriya Asahi/Ichikura Kasumi, Mikuriya Asahi/Taniyama Hanae





	Chasing shadow

**~ Chasing Shadows ~**

Un pugno.

Forse un pugno avrebbe potuto concederselo.

Hikaru ci pensava ogni volta che lo vedeva, e ogni volta desisteva.

Sarebbe stato un problema, lo sapeva; tutta la cittadina di Misaki lo sarebbe venuto a sapere nel giro nel suo pomeriggio, suo padre avrebbe avuto da ridire, _chiunque_ avrebbe avuto da ridire, perché non badare unicamente agli affari propri era da sempre stata la politica di quel posto.

Eppure pensando a quale soddisfazione si sarebbe tolto nel farlo, il desiderio persisteva.

Quel giorno era venuto per l’ennesima volta a pagare il ritardo nella riconsegna del DVD, e lui come al solito lo aveva invitato a riconsegnarlo.

Non lo faceva per nessuna politica in particolare del videonoleggio, e Asahi probabilmente lo sapeva.

Doveva essersi abituato, tuttavia, a persone che gli dicevano di smettere di pensare a lei, di smettere di continuare a vivere credendo che un giorno sarebbe tornata, che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

Hikaru non era mai stato troppo prodigo di consigli nei suoi confronti; da una parte gli stava bene che lui continuasse ad avere la testa soltanto a Kasumi, che ignorasse la continua e costante presenza di Hanae accanto a sé.

Dall’altra tuttavia, non riusciva ad essere così egoista.

Hanae sorrideva, sempre. Non si lamentava mai di Asahi e dei suoi modi di fare freddi e scostanti, non dava a vedere di soffrire per la costante presenza di Kasumi fra di loro, si accontentava di quelle briciole che lui le dava e continuava a perseverare, qualunque cosa accadesse.

Da tre anni lo guardava rovinarsi dietro al pensiero di qualcosa che non sarebbe mai tornato, e da tre anni, forse anche di più, Hikaru guardava lei inseguire qualcosa che non avrebbe mai avuto.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poterglielo dire; dirle che Asahi non era destinato a renderla felice, che non ci aveva mai provato e che anche se l’avesse fatto non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

Che lui invece non aspettava altro che un’occasione per mettersi alla prova, che mostrarle cosa significasse avere accanto qualcuno per cui lei fosse l’unico pensiero fisso, che non fosse contaminato da niente e da nessun’altro.

Sospirò, tornando a concentrarsi sull’uomo di fronte a sé, prendendo il denaro con un gesto meccanico senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.

“Hanae continua ad aspettare che tu restituisca quel film.” lo informò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Asahi sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Lo farò. Un giorno lo farò. Ma questo non ha niente a che vedere con lei, lo sai. E lo sa anche Hanae.”

Hikaru fece un verso stizzito, scuotendo la testa.

“Se sei convinto che non abbia niente a che fare con lei, allora dille a chiare lettere che...” s’interruppe, assottigliando le labbra.

Non ci riusciva, dannazione.

Non riusciva a dirgli di ferirla deliberatamente, a porre fine a tutte le sue speranze, perché sapeva quanto lei avrebbe sofferto e perché temeva che cominciasse a sua volta a correre dietro un fantasma.

Forse Asahi e Hanae erano più simili di quanto credesse, ma questo ai suoi occhi non significava che ci fosse un qualche destino scritto per loro.

“Cosa le dovrei dire? Lei sa già tutto quello che penso, no?” si morse un labbro, incerto. “Non voglio ferirla e non voglio nemmeno renderla felice. Io ci provo, Hikaru. Non...” era incerto e si vedeva, ma non necessariamente colpevole. “Non è a causa mia se lei sta così. Non è colpa mia.”

Un pugno.

Un pugno sarebbe bastato forse.

O forse avrebbe voluto continuare a colpirlo più e più volte, dicendogli che non era giusto, che quello che le stava facendo era peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa, che non la meritava e che avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di lasciarla andare, di slegarla da quel limbo in cui si era rinchiuso volontariamente tre anni prima.

Strinse la mano, tanto forte che le nocche divennero bianche, e Asahi se ne accorse.

“Vai via.” gli intimò, voltandogli le spalle.

Non voleva più guardarlo in viso. Era giunto al suo limite di sopportazione.

Il ragazzo non disse altro, e se ne andò via, chiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle.

Se Hikaru avesse potuto, gli avrebbe impedito di tornare ancora.

Che non lo riconsegnasse mai più, quel DVD.

Che Hanae si rendesse conto da sola di stare lottando per una causa persa.

Che si accorgesse di lui, finalmente, che c’era sempre stato, che non l’avrebbe mai fatta sentire così maledettamente insignificante.

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.

Non poteva fare niente per dissuaderla che Asahi non stesse già facendo.

I giochi, alla fine, erano tutti in mano di Hanae.

*

La incontrò all’Aoyama, quel pomeriggio.

Era seduta ad un tavolo vicino al bancone, e rideva di qualcosa con Natsuki.

Era così maledettamente bella quando rideva.

Hikaru sospirò, avvicinandosi e forzando un sorriso sul proprio volto quando andò a sedersi di fianco a lei.

Era l’unica, del resto, per la quale valesse la pena di sforzarsi.

“Ah, buongiorno. Sei riuscito ad uscire da quel posto buio e tenebroso?” lo prese in giro la cuoca, continuando a ridacchiare insieme ad Hanae.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, poco divertito.

Non poteva negare che fosse vero.

Natsuki sembrò cogliere una certa tensione, nel suo sguardo o nel suo modo di fare, e scelse di allontanarsi, andandosi ad occupare degli altri clienti.

Hanae bevve un sorso della propria birra, lasciandosi andare con la schiena contro la sedia e fissando assorta il mare, dritto di fronte a sé.

“Stamattina ho avuto da fare, non sono riuscita a passare al videonoleggio.” gli disse, e l’altro capì al volo che cosa intendesse chiedergli.

“No.” rispose, secco. “È venuto a pagare il ritardo, come al solito, ma non ha restituito il DVD.”

Hanae sorrise, come sempre.

“È davvero testardo, non trovi? Ma per fortuna...” scrollò le spalle, accentuando il sorriso. “Non è più testardo di me.”

Hikaru sospirò.

Si tratteneva e si tratteneva e si tratteneva.

Cominciava a non poterne davvero più. In mezzo a tutti coloro che dicevano la propria su Asahi, su Kasumi e anche su Hanae, lui per primo avrebbe avuto di che dire, eppure era sempre rimasto in silenzio, perché non aveva mai visto quale utilità potesse risiedere nel parlare.

Era maledettamente stanco, adesso.

“Quando la smetterai?” le chiese, a bruciapelo, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarla. Sapeva che se l’avesse fatto avrebbe continuato a tacere, e allora le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate, non per parte sua.

Hanae lo guardò, invece. La sentì chiaramente voltarsi, sentì il suo sguardo addosso.

Con la coda dell’occhio, vide che aveva smesso di sorridere.

“Quando la smetterò di fare cosa?” domandò, e dal suo tono di voce traspariva che sapeva esattamente di cosa lui stesse parlando, ma che volesse invece sentirglielo dire.

Non gliel’avrebbe reso semplice, se poteva evitarlo.

“Asahi.” sbottò lui. “Questo continuo rincorrerlo, questo continuo lasciargli credere che ogni cosa che faccia sia giusta. Questo continuo farti del male per poi non ottenere assolutamente niente da parte sua. Che cosa ti aspetti che faccia, Hanae? Vuoi continuare ad aspettarlo fino al giorno in cui si arrenderà di fronte al fatto che Kasumi non tornerà? Vuoi aspettare che finalmente rinunci a quel DVD, che smetta di salutare il cartellone, che ti faccia una foto in modo tale che possiate vivere felici è contenti? Tutto questo è...” s’interruppe.

Trovò il coraggio di tornare a guardarla in viso, e la vide sorridere di nuovo.

Non capiva, non capiva assolutamente che cosa stesse pensando.

“Lo so. So che Asahi non mi ama e che mi sto aggrappando al niente. Eppure non riesco a farne a meno. So che un giorno smetterà di correre dietro ad un ricordo, e so anche che questo non significa che inizierà a provare qualcosa per me.” sospirò, alzando le braccia per stiracchiarsi e poi piegandole dietro la testa, scivolando in avanti sulla sedia. “Però ho bisogno di crederci e basta. Esattamente come lui crede nel ritorno di Kasumi. È una follia ed è irrazionale, ma in fondo non sono la stessa cosa? Se rimarremo entrambi delusi nelle nostre speranze pazienza, almeno potremmo essere in pace con noi stessi e dire che ci abbiamo provato, che ci abbiamo creduto fino in fondo. Penso che sia questo l’unico modo che abbiamo per dimostrare a noi stessi il modo in cui amiamo, per convincerci giorno dopo giorno di avere ragione.”

Hikaru annuì, perché in fondo capiva, perché in fondo anche lui era uguale a loro.

Sempre a rincorrere qualcosa, sempre senza ottenere risultati e senza riuscire a vedere avvicinarsi il proprio obiettivo, ma continuando a correre perché non si poteva più smettere, una volta iniziato.

Tornò a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, come se con lo sguardo cercasse di andare oltre l’orizzonte: era quasi il tramonto, e il sole tingeva il cielo di un rosso aranciato, intenso; si ritrovò a pensare ad Asahi, improvvisamente, a lui che scattava una foto in quel preciso istante, Hanae come protagonista.

Pensò a quanto sarebbe stato bello il sorriso che la ragazza gli avrebbe rivolto in quel momento, nonostante sapesse che lui non l’avrebbe ricambiato.

E poi sorrise anche lui, sebbene in quel momento non avesse nessuna buona ragione per farlo.

“Forse è davvero così.” le disse, rinunciando per quel momento alla propria battaglia. “E forse un giorno Asahi si renderà davvero conto di aver buttato via anni della sua vita, e forse si accorgerà di te.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa, prima di alzarsi in piedi. “Sarà meglio che vada adesso.” le disse, facendo per avviarsi verso la strada principale.

“Vai già via? Il videonoleggio ha chiuso, hai qualche programma interessante?” gli chiese la ragazza, finendo di fretta la propria birra e sporgendosi verso il bancone, lasciando una banconota vicino alla cassa e facendo un segno a Natsuki, raggiungendolo.

“Niente di particolare.” le rispose Hikaru, scrollando le spalle. “Solo, sono stanco. Ho voglia di andare a casa.”

“Ah, sei sempre il solito.” lo riprese Hanae, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Dovresti cominciare anche tu a darti da fare, lo sai? Stai sempre chiuso in quel posto, frequenti soltanto noi, e a malapena, e non esci praticamente mai. Non hai voglia di guardarti un po’ intorno?” gli chiese, prendendolo leggermente in giro.

Hikaru scoppiò a ridere, contro ogni previsione.

“Oh, ma...” mormorò, chinandosi verso di lei, con fare cospiratore. “Io so _esattamente_ dove guardare, Hanae.”

Allungò il passo, cercando di andare più avanti rispetto a lei, ma risultò non essere necessario.

La ragazza si fermò, e anche senza guardarla Hikaru sapeva che aveva in viso un’espressione confusa.

Quasi gli dispiacque per lei.

Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro, dirle che c’erano cose di cui non avrebbe mai potuto parlarle, perché non voleva farlo fino a che non fosse stata lei a rendersene conto.

Hanae e Asahi forse erano uguali, stabilì, ma lui in fin dei conti non era come loro.

Che tutti parlassero pure di Asahi e del modo in cui si illudeva, che tutti sperassero che un giorno Hanae riuscisse a fargli aprire gli occhi a farsi guardare in modo diverso, per una volta.

Hikaru avrebbe tenuto per sé ciò che provava, e soltanto lui sarebbe stato testimone di quella caccia priva di risultati.

Quando Hanae se ne fosse accorta, se l’avesse fatto, lui sarebbe stato pronto a farla felice come aveva sempre meritato.

Fino ad allora, come gli altri due, si sarebbe accontentato di seguire un’ombra.


End file.
